


Lemon-Scented Bath

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [5]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Exploration, First Time, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Yaoi, cross-species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Meta Knight and Marth take a bath together, and end up going a little further than they planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with these two! Don't ask why. I couldn't tell you.

Meta Knight stood at the doorway to the bath, watching as Marth tapped the surface of the water to create ripples. He knew the question on the prince’s mind: Would Meta Knight be joining him today? The knight didn’t know the answer, himself. He was almost afraid to do it. Catching the prince looking at him out of the corner of his eye, Meta Knight cleared his throat and came to stand on the platform by the tub.

“Is the water warm enough?” he asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Marth replied, looking back down at his own hands. The citrus in the water was pleasant, relaxing and refreshing at once, but there was something nagging at him. The question was there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He didn’t want to pester the knight, or pressure him into showing himself if he was uncomfortable with it.

Meta Knight’s hesitation wasn’t entirely due to shyness. He had shown his face to Marth before. What caused his limbs to stall and his heart to flutter was the thought of being so close to the prince. Their courtship had been slow, both of them being shy of the glaring differences to their bodies. Meta Knight was always able to stop himself from going all the way, but he didn’t trust his own resolve. Every time they came together, it got harder and harder – literally. In a warm bath, with no distractions and nobody to barge in and stop them, he didn’t know just how far they would go.

He watched as Marth swam lazily to and fro, taking in every fluid movement. The way the cerulean hair glinted in the light captivated Meta Knight, and he found himself staring. Though he knew he should leave the boy to his bath, he couldn’t tear himself away – nor did he want to.

Submerging his entire body, Marth stretched out across the bottom of the tub. When he came back up, he heard buckles clanking and metal striking tile. He glanced behind him. Meta Knight was taking off his armor.

The prince’s heart began to race. Meta Knight was coming into the bath with him. He ducked under the water again, trying to calm himself, and emerged to find Meta Knight laying his mask on top of a pile of his boots, pauldrons, cape, and sword. Ensuring that Galaxia was within reach of the tub, Meta Knight climbed in and settled on the built-in bench. Marth swam over to him, leaning against the seat and smiling when the knight’s eyes met his.

Meta Knight allowed the warmth to seep into him, closing his eyes in contentment. “Nice, isn’t it?” Marth asked, and the knight had to agree. It had been a long time since he’d indulged in a bath like this. Though the bath provided at Smash Manor was more than adequate, it was usually always crowded. They had only barely managed to book it privately for an hour today.

Marth’s foot lifted out of the water, rising and dipping and scattering droplets of water when it flicked upward. The prince amused himself with this for a while, but couldn’t resist the temptation to rest his head against Meta Knight’s chest – or, the area where his chest would be, if he could be said to possess one.

When Marth leaned against him, Meta Knight sat perfectly still. He knew what the prince was thinking; it was the same thing that was tugging at him, telling him to just go for it. There were many things to consider, though. For one thing, though it had been a very, very, very long time since Meta Knight had had any kind of sexual contact, he was far more experienced than Marth was. Their age difference couldn’t be ignored. Meta Knight had lived an entire lifetime already – several lifetimes, depending on who he was being compared to. He’d been around the block a few times. Marth was young, only nineteen. The boy was a child compared to Meta Knight. He had lived such a sheltered life, at least in sexual matters, and Meta Knight would bet his sword that the prince was still a virgin.

The physical differences were also a glaring hurdle. While Meta Knight had the necessary equipment to engage in intercourse (albeit only as the aggressive partner), he didn’t know anything about Marth’s species. How would they pleasure each other? A sudden rush of heat overtook him when he pictured the prince on his knees in front of him, his mouth open to receive what Meta Knight had to give as Meta Knight pushed him down forcefully. He growled, the unbidden image making him hard already, and pushed it out of his mind.

Marth noticed how rigid Meta Knight’s posture had become, and he looked up in concern. “Are you OK?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Meta Knight said, willing his erection to stay hidden. If it came out, it was all over.

The prince kissed Meta Knight’s cheek, and a faint redness bloomed where his lips touched. He kissed it again, and again, each time coming closer to Meta Knight’s mouth. “Stop,” Meta Knight commanded, putting a hand on Marth’s shoulder.

Marth pulled away, stricken. Meta Knight could have kicked himself. What was he thinking? “Forgive me, my prince,” he said. “I just don’t know if I can hold myself back this time.”

“Why try, then?”

Meta Knight had several answers to that, but he was unable to think of them at the moment. Marth had pressed closer to him, and his thigh was brushing against the slight bulge where the star warrior’s cock was hidden. It took an immense amount of willpower for Meta Knight to suppress a groan. He gripped Marth’s hips firmly, holding him still but rolling over in the process so that he was on top of the prince, lying along the bench.

“Sir Meta Knight…” A blush was spreading across Marth’s face. It was quite becoming on him. Meta Knight relented and kissed the boy, his determination evaporating like a puddle in the sun. In this position, Marth had to lean over just a bit to reach the knight’s lips with his own, and when he straightened out again to adjust his shoulders Meta Knight began sucking on his neck, taking full advantage of the shift.

The prince moaned, a clear sound that seemed to grow louder as it echoed around the bathroom. Meta Knight kept at Marth’s neck, reaching up to rub the prince’s chest as the sound of Marth’s voice filled his ears and took over his senses. These noises were like a song, communicating desire and a wantonness that Marth had never before displayed so candidly.

Kissing the prince deeply one more time, he lowered himself to explore territory he had only briefly visited before. The prince’s body was long and lean, fitting nicely in Meta Knight’s hands. Meta Knight had never put much stock in foreplay, but he made an exception here. He touched everywhere he could reach, smoothing with downward strokes along Marth’s hips and thighs. The prince reached out to him, but Meta Knight gently pushed his hand away. Marth pouted. “I would like to touch you eventually, you know…”

Meta Knight just patted Marth’s hand before resuming his journey. In good time, he thought. He didn’t want to get too aroused too quickly, before he had a chance to get properly acquainted with Marth’s body.

The knight’s ministrations had awoken Marth’s erection. Meta Knight had seen it before, but he had refrained from paying it too much attention, still nervous about accidentally hurting his lover. He touched it carefully, shivers traveling over his skin when the prince responded with a gasp. “Sir Meta Knight…” This was promising. Meta Knight rubbed it experimentally, and Marth cried out, covering his face with his hands. Very promising.

Even more interesting was the indent further down. It looked inviting, so Meta Knight cupped his hand over Marth’s cock and pushed his thumb into the space. He couldn’t gain entry, so he slicked his hand up with a few pumps of soap from a nearby bottle. As Meta Knight pushed his thumb back in, finding a much easier passage, Marth’s body seemed to seize up as his legs wrapped around Meta Knight. _“You liked that, didn’t you?”_ Meta Knight thought, smirking despite himself as he began rubbing Marth’s member with his other hand.

“Nyaaah! Me- Meta Knight! I- I’m about- I’m going to- Hya! Nyaa!” The prince’s hips bucked, and Meta Knight released him before he could climax. Marth panted, his arm flung over his forehead and his face bright pink.

“I must ask, have you done this before?” Meta Knight said as he pulled Marth upward with him. The prince leaned against Meta Knight, his strength having abandoned him. He was trembling from his near-orgasm, slowly climbing down from the high.

“N- no… I have never even kissed anyone, before you…”

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yes… Only, may I… Ah…” He glanced lower on Meta Knight’s body curiously.

Meta Knight sat back on the bench, allowing his feet to fall to the sides. Marth examined the area, puzzled. “I don’t see anything,” he said. “How are we, ah… How will…”

“Touch,” Meta Knight said, and Marth obeyed, his eyes widening when he felt a solid mass just below the skin between Meta Knight’s legs. As his slick fingers probed around, something dark purple appeared as if it were growing directly out of the surface. Meta Knight allowed himself a grunt when Marth took hold of his cock, supporting it as it emerged fully.

“This is…” Marth gulped, holding it with both hands and stroking the smooth surface. It was big, at least compared to his own. He had never seen one that was as thick – though of course it was the first erection he had seen other than his own. It was shaped more like a battering ram, he thought, and he balked as he remembered the feeling of Meta Knight’s thumb pressing into him. He had a basic understanding of how sex worked between two male partners. Was this thing going to go where Meta Knight’s thumb had before? “It’s so hard!” he said without meaning to, massaging it up and down, marveling as it seemed to twitch in his grasp – somewhat like his own, but with no ridges at all. The head wasn’t even tapered, bulging out like the end of a balloon. If Meta Knight intended to do what Marth thought, this thing was never going to fit. “How are we going to…”

“We’ll see,” Meta Knight groaned. His vision was already blurring, the pleasurable sensation of Marth’s warm hands an immense relief after so many decades of total celibacy. “Lie down,” he said, a little more gruffly than he’d meant to. If Marth kept this up, Meta Knight was afraid he would grab a handful of hair and force the prince down on him, educating him in the fine art of the blow job before the poor boy could even lose his virginity.

Marth complied with Meta Knight’s request, laying along the bench so Meta Knight could settle on top of him once more. He watched as the knight grabbed him, stroking the sensitive member lightly. “Mmn… What are you going to do?”

With the unoccupied hand, Meta Knight gripped Marth’s hip. “First I need to know that you want this.”

“I do,” Marth reached out and caressed the knight’s face, smiling at him encouragingly.

“My intention is not to hurt you,” Meta Knight said. “If there is any pain, say so.”

“I trust you.” The knight knew he meant it, too. There was such faith in his eyes that Meta Knight’s certainty almost wavered. In truth, he didn’t know anything about human anatomy. He had a good idea of how they worked, but he just didn’t want to – in a manner of speaking – cock it up. A bad first experience could ruin sex forever for the boy, and it would certainly damage their relationship.

Slowly, allowing the pressure to build gradually, he pushed his thumb into Marth’s entrance as he squeezed the boy’s cock with the other hand. Marth held his arm up, using it to muffle the shaky gasp that he couldn’t hold onto. He wanted to cover his face entirely, but forced his other hand to rest above his head, not wanting to appear shy.

Meta Knight took his time, only pressing further inside when he saw that it didn’t seem to be causing any pain to Marth. “Have you ever touched yourself?” he asked.

Marth nodded, biting back another moan. “Not… Not in there, though…” he said. As the heat built in his body, he started to tremble. “It feels so strange… Nnah…”

“Not bad?”

“Nn-nnh…”

Working his way deeper, Meta Knight found the space to be very tight but accepting. It would accommodate him nicely, he thought as he pulled his thumb out. He couldn’t wait any longer. Already his cock was twitching, seeking a warm place to burrow like it had a mind of its own.

He let go of Marth’s erection, flattening it against the prince’s stomach as he took hold of his own dick. With the first careful advancement, Marth gasped and turned his head so his face was under water. Meta Knight froze, studying the prince for any sign of pain, but continued when Marth gripped his arm tightly, pulling him closer.

Marth felt every centimeter as the hot, thick intruder parted his walls. It filled a space he had never thought of as needing to be filled, creating a heaviness inside him that had him gripping the side of the tub with paling fingers. Every so often, Meta Knight would pause and stroke along the prince’s sides. Relax, he was murmuring all the while, you’re doing well, don’t clench, let it in. Marth realized the knight was already panting deeply. He gazed up into the face he had come to love, reaching out to caress him and beckon him further. As the knight progressed, though, Marth’s arm dropped. He fell back again when Meta Knight withdrew and thrust back in, letting out a yelp that bounced off the walls.

It was slow going, partially because of how tight the prince was, but also because Meta Knight was applying his iron will against the urge to ram his way in. The pace was maddening, firing his body up as it cried out for release. _“Patience… Patience…”_ he chanted inwardly, until he felt Marth’s pelvis pressing against him. A haunting cry sounded as he bottomed out, made almost ethereal by the echo. He ran his thumbs across Marth’s waist, focusing on keeping his breaths even and feeling the steady pulse of Marth’s core as his body struggled to adjust to the intrusion.

“Are you alright?” Meta Knight asked once he could speak, and Marth only nodded, his face turned away again to sound his voice into the water. Meta Knight’s lips curved into a smirk. _“Impressive, isn’t it, Your Highness?”_ he thought, moving just a bit to entice Marth to start undulating beneath him.

As Meta Knight began thrusting slowly, carefully, Marth’s moans grew louder. Meta Knight feared they would be heard, but that little detail was becoming increasingly less important as he gradually allowed his control to slip. As he felt a small bump nudging against him, deep inside, Marth suddenly cried out, his body clamping down and becoming almost unbearably tight. Meta Knight grunted, gasped, and began fucking the prince in earnest, his hands firm on Marth’s waist.

Marth was almost screaming now, his fingers digging into the knight’s arms and his legs firm around Meta Knight’s body. He curled up, pressing Meta Knight’s face into his chest as he leaned down to bury his face in the top of Meta Knight’s head, finally muffling his voice. His hands clawed at Meta Knight’s sides, and the knight realized that Marth was begging, whimpering pleas to go faster, push deeper. The stiff member between them was pulsing, and as Meta Knight reached down to press it closer it went still. Marth reared back with a long, wailing cry that left Meta Knight almost dizzy.

Meta Knight could hear the water splashing against the walls and floor as Marth fell back into it, but at this point he couldn’t give one royal fuck about the noise or the mess. Marth’s voice reached deep inside him and pulled him over the brink. He shuddered as pleasure blinded him to everything but the prince’s writhing body. He growled, possessive and dominating, tightening his hold and commanding Marth to remain still as he thrust wildly, finally releasing with a choked shout.

A deep red blush crept up Marth’s chest and face as something hot flooded his passage. The water level in the tub was now lower, and he couldn’t submerge himself to hide when Meta Knight locked gazes with him, his eyes a bright white. In that moment, Marth felt completely owned, the thick seed inside him a mark of the knight’s claim. Still reeling from his own orgasm, which had been far more intense than anything he’d ever experienced, he couldn’t help but tremble under the force of Meta Knight’s release.

Meta Knight came to his senses gradually, pulling out and watching a trail of cum follow him. Marth’s eyes were closed as the prince caught his breath, and dazedly Meta Knight realized the water level had gone down. He reached over and turned on the tap, filling it back up as the prince curled around himself. With the water high again and the warmth refreshed, Meta Knight sat beside Marth, his arm around the prince’s shoulders as Marth rested against his chest.

“Ya!” Meta Knight stirred, having almost fallen asleep, when Marth jerked and started swimming around the tub.

“What’s wrong?”

“… Feels weird…” Marth said, blushing as a thick white cloud trailed behind him. “But it was... amazing. Thank you…”

“I must thank you,” Meta Knight said, reaching out to hold Marth as the prince came to settle in his arms again. “I feel honored to have been given your first time.”

“I didn’t know that could be done,” Marth said. “You know, with my… With that.”

“It’s not the only way,” Meta Knight said.

“It’s not?” Marth looked up curiously. “Can we try the other ways?”

The image from before – of Marth sucking him off – rose to his mind again. Meta Knight shook his head, another hard-on dangerously close. “Everything in its own time,” he said.


End file.
